Pit and Sonic's Freaky Friendship
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: Who would have thought that a cute angel boy and a way past cool blue hedgehog could make good friends? Will it remain a simple friendship, or will things get freaky? Well Waluigi's answer... is that it'll be the latter. Originally written by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.


BAN: This was originally done by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, who decided to change it up due to being bored with the story.

 _Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Pit and Sonic, what a weird pairing. But hey, nothing's wrong with that, especially since this is mostly due to Uprising's hype, which is rising itself... but that's besides the point. Pit is surprisingly cute! ...Not that I find him cute. At all. You sick, twisted freaks._

* * *

 **Freaky Friendship** **by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Pit woke up in his room in the cliche Smash Mansion, stretching his arms as he yawned. He scratched his butt, blinking several times as he smacked his lips together.

"Man, what a night... never would have thought that Hades would have the voice of a salesman..." Pit muttered as he got onto his feet. He headed out of his room, walking into the hallway, only to be knocked down by Sonic. "Ow! Hey!"

Sonic turned around, having not realized that he knocked Pit down. "Whoops, sorry about that, angel boy." The blue humanoid hedgehog walked back, helping Pit up. "Surprised to see you up this early."

Pit giggled, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, well being hungry does that to you." He patted his stomach with his right hand, looking down as he smiled. "I'm a big eater, after all."

Sonic chuckled, folding his arms. "Heh, I figured. I'm sure ROB has breakfast ready. He's always up this early." He pointed westward, dashing towards the stairs as he glanced back. "Come on, Pit, I'll beat you to the table!"

Pit laughed as he took out his blades. "The fight is on, Sonic!" He dashed right after Sonic, managing to catch as he then flew up, picking up Sonic from the ground. The two then flew down the stairs, with Pit landing at the bottom as Sonic was free. ROB was cleaning out the oven, turning around to see Sonic and Pit.

"You two sure came early." ROB commented as he closed the oven door.

"Well of course! We're here for breakfast!" Pit exclaimed as he opened his arms.

ROB lowered his eyes. "Breakfast, huh?" He turned to the refrigerator, pointing at it. "Well, you can make yourself some waffles. I'm still cleaning up around here."

Pit's stomach growled loudly, prompting Pit to blush from embarrassment as he sheepishly laughed, placing both of his hands on his stomach. "Waffles sound pretty good to me! Heh heh heh!"

Sonic winked as he made another pose. "They'll be ready in a jiff!" Sonic grabbed the waffles, placing fifty of them into the several toasters that surrounded the counter. Within thirty seconds, the fifty waffles all came out at the same time, nice, hot, and crisp.

Pit licked his lips as Sonic grabbed two plates, handing one to Pit as he gathered all fifty waffles, placing twenty five of them onto Pit's plate. Sonic and Pit sat down next to each other, munching down on the waffles. Within seconds, the waffles were all gone.

Sonic placed his lank arms around the back of his head, while Pit placed his right hand on his slightly pudgy stomach, burping loudly as he patted it several times.

ROB shook his head as he approached the two. "Man, you sure went through those waffles like they were nothing."

Sonic opened his right eye, glancing right at ROB. "Oh come on, just because we eat them quick, doesn't mean we don't value the taste. Right, Pit?"

Pit nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It tastes so good, it makes me want to..." He then started to snore loudly as he snored loudly, falling backwards as he wasn't woken.

ROB glanced at the snoozing Pit, then turned back to Sonic. "Yeah, value them by sleeping your butts off."

Sonic scoffed at ROB as he waved his right hand at ROB. "Oh what do you know? You're just a robot."

ROB shook his head as Sonic picked up Pit, heading out of the mansion. ROB sighed as he ook the plates and placed them in the dishwasher.

Pit yawned, stretching his arms as he dropped his lanky arms, noticing that Sonic was carrying him. He blinked several times in shock as Sonic glanced at him, smiling.

"Hey sleeping beauty. You had quite the slumber." Sonic commented.

Pit held his hands together again. "I... did?"

Sonic laughed heartily. "Yep! You were snoozing like a baby!"

Pit started to blush as he looked down in embarrassment. "H-hey! I'm an angel, what do you expect?"

Sonic shook his head. "Not much. But maybe you want to stand, you look like a kid being in my arms."

Pit nodded in agreement, breaking apart from Sonic's grip as he stood on his two feet. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess waffles just put me to sleep..."

Sonic wagged his right index finger. "It was probably the syrup. That's what sugar will do to you."

Pit folded his arms. "Well, maybe I could be a tad bit healthier." He shrugged. "But what can I do? I love junk food?"

Sonic smirked as he pulled out a chili dog from his right armpit, waving it into Pit's face. "Then how about a bite of this? I'm sure you'll love it?"

Pit rubbed he back of his head. "I dunno. Will it make me go fast?"

Sonic's smirk turned more sinister. "Ohoho, you'll go fast all right..."

Pit shrugged as he took the chili dog, chomping it down until the whole thing was eaten. After ten seconds, Pit's stomach growled loudly, catching it by surprise. Suddenly, Pit zipped away, being propelled towards the western direction by a powerful blast of gas. Sonic laughed as he clapped several times, running right after the fart powered Pit with his super sonic speed.

Waluigi was on his way to the main dining area as he was spun around by Sonic dashing by with Pit, causing the tall lanky purple man to land on his back as he growled, shaking his right fist with his tennis racket being in his left hand due to him always having it on him while being summoned as an Assist Trophy.

"Hey! Watch where ya going, you morons!" Waluigi growled as he dusted himself off, adjusting his cap as he shook his head. "Nyeh... I'll get those nimrods someday..."

* * *

Pit and Sonic The Hedgehog were lying on the grass, looking up at the sun, who was smiling at them. Pit had his hands on his stomach, his butt having been severely burnt after going fast from the power of chili dogs, with Sonic having his arms behind the back of his head, who was still chuckling after the event.

Pit glared at Sonic, obviously annoyed after getting used to the pain he received in his butt. "You know, you should have told me that chili dogs make you fart superbad."

Sonic wagged his right finger, closing his eyes as he smirked. "Mah boi, chili dogs is what all true warriors strive for!"

Pit growled angrily, clenching his fists. "Yeah, but you could have warned about the mass of gas it had!"

Sonic waved his right hand, scoffing. "Pfft, like you would figure it out after hearing your belly grumble."

Pit eyed Sonic angrily. "Look, I just wanted to go fast. Is that hard to ask?"

Sonic shrugged, closing his eyes. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Pit turned on his left side, facing Sonic. "What does that even mean?"

Sonic turned on his right side, flicking Pit in the nose. "It means step it up, come on!"

Pit stood up, feeling energized. "All right, then! Let's do something energetic, you and me! I'm up for the challenge!"

Sonic stood up, placing his right hand on his hip. "Are you sure you're capable?"

Pit laughed heartily as he placed his hands on his hips. "Capable? My body is ready!"

Sonic smirked, a devious look on his face. "Oh, but you won't be. You won't be..."

Pit dropped his arms, a look of some concern on his face. "Errr... I don't like the sound of that..."

Waluigi suddenly popped out of nowhere and started stomping on the two Smashers, proceeding to whack them with his tennis racket as he laughed.

"I told you I would get my revenge on you wimps!" Waluigi said as he then disappeared in a flash, having used his assist trophy status to teleport.

* * *

Pit screamed as he and Sonic were riding an intense, red colored steel coaster. That had loops and turns at every curve. Up and down and all around. Left and right. North, south, east, west. High into the heavens, and down into the ground.

"ISN'T THIS GREAT!" Sonic exclaimed as he waved his arms in the air. "I FEEL SO HIGH I COULD DIE!"

Pit screamed as he tightly clenched onto the railings. "IT'S NOT GREAT! I WANNA GET OFF RIGHT NOW!"

Sonic laughed as he ribbed Pit. "You big baby, it's just a roller coaster! What could happen?"

Suddenly, the clear blue skies got populated with huge thunderclouds, and a thunderstorm occurred. Rain poured harshly as the wind blew violently, a zap of lightning zapping the panel, which made the roller coaster not only unable to stop, but make it go even faster. Everyone on the fifteen person carrying car screamed. Sonic and Pit were right at the front, so they got the most of it.

Sonic loved it. Pit, however, was terrified beyond what he has experienced.

Waluigi scoffed as he was there again, still holding his tennis racket as he sat on one of the various benches. "Peh, that loser can't even handle a coaster-"

"Oh Wally, can't you just be nice for once?" Isabelle asked as she came by while licking some vanilla ice cream.

"To those two? Fat chance!" Waluigi huffed as he rolled his eyes. "I would be a jerk to you too if you weren't a fellow assist trophy!"

"...About that..." Isabelle slowly said as she began sweating nervously.

Waluigi proceeded to smash Isabelle with his tennis racket, with it being strong enough to knock her into Pit and Sonic, which caused all of them to get knocked out. It wasn't easy being such a purple lanky freak who just wanted a friend.

* * *

FAN: And that was the story done by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, who decided that there was too many stories focused on Pit and Sonic.


End file.
